You came back! But why?
by pennygirlt
Summary: André is coming back. But why, or because who?
1. The boy is coming back

Oscar was sitting on the ground watching the sunset when somebody suddenly touched her shoulder. "May I sit here?" asked a tall man who Oscar immediately recognized as Count Fersen. Swedish noble and France Queen Marie Antoinette's big love for over three years. Oscar didn't say anything. She would not talk to this man if she had a choice not to. Fersen sat next to her and looked to the sky. "I didn't know that you like sunsets. I thought that you hate anything a bit girl like" Fersen said and laughed. "If sunsets are so girl like, why are you sitting there and watching one?" Oscar asked and let Fersen understand that he wasn't wanted. "So. André is coming back tomorrow, isn't he?" Fersen asked a few minutes later. Oscar laid her eyes to the ground and nodded. "As far as I know, he is" Oscar said. "Pity I'm not here when he arrives. I trust you will say him 'Hi' for me?" Fersen looked at Oscar as she nodded again. "I'm sure he will be pleased" Oscar said and get up from the ground. "You're leaving?" Fersen asked and get up so he could see her properly. "Yes I am. The fact that André is coming back after three years is nice, but I won't let it mess up anything. Unlike some people I have work to do, and if I'm going to do it good, I need to go to bed and get some sleep before I need to wake up and make sure, that Queen's trip to Rouen goes like it should be" Oscar couldn't believe that she could say it without taking a breath between lines. She get to the saddle of her horse and was about to leave when Fersen came to her, took her hand and kissed it. Oscar couldn't do much more than just look the man who was known as the 'true love of Queen of France'. "Tell me something Fersen, have you said 'goodbye' to the queen yet?" Oscar asked after the man had let her hand free. Fersen took few steps back and nodded. "Yes Oscar, I have. She started to cry, but we are never going to see each other again. I think that should make you happy" "Do I have a reason to be happy? You are leaving, yes. But at this moment, my king is sure that his wife is in love with you, which is probably true, my queen is sad because you're leaving, and there is a group of people who would be more than happy to see her and king dead. So tell me Fersen, do I really have a reason to happy?" Oscar was sitting in the saddle of her horse and she looked like an angel who was carrying all the problems on her shoulders. She looked beautiful and Fersen didn't have any other choice than smile. When they had first met she were going to kill him because he were dancing with the princess, that was when he thought that Oscar was man, and now three years later, that princess was a queen who was in love with him, Oscar was a lady but acted like a man and he himself wasn't anymore that nothing knowing little noble boy that he were when he came to France. "It was nice knowing you Oscar" Fersen said and smiled to her. "Take care of yourself" Oscar said and rode away.'  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤()()()¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤  
  
Next morning, when Oscar was going to the big front yard, she heard someone calling her name. It was her mother. "Oscar! Thank Heaven I found you" she said when she reached her daughter. "Mum? What's happened? Are you okay? Is it Marie Antoinette?" "Yes, it's Her Majesty." Oscar started to run and she quickly came to the door that leaded to the queen's bedrooms. She knocked to the door but didn't have an answer. She knocked again and yelled: "It is me your Highness, Oscar. Would you please be so kind and let me in?" Few seconds later the door opened and Oscar get in. She make sure that the door was locked and then turned to the queen. "Oh Oscar!" She cried. "I am so lonely. Fersen has gone and now I don't have anyone to talk to" " But Your Majesty, you still have your friends; king's aunts, Countess Noailles and Count Mercy." Oscar tried, but it didn't help. "Oh, they are being with me because it's their job or they just want the opportunity to say that they are friend of the queen of France. You of all people should know that Oscar." And she was right. The nobles were just like that, selfish people who didn't care anyone's feelings, as long as they could get what they wanted. "Your Majesty. I know it is hard, to let someone you care about, to go free. But it does get easier and remember, as long as you stay in your room, the people outside will make up all kinds of things that happened between you and Count Fersen, and I don't think, that the king will be too happy when he hears them. You are a queen, and you must act like one or you will get hurt. I will do whatever I can, that you won't, but the king does not have the same courage as you. If someone tells him, that you are better dead, he might just believe that. I beg you my queen." Oscar kneeled before her. "Please, stop crying, and go out. Show those people that you really are the queen of France, and you won't let anything to stop you." Marie Antoinette looked her and smiled. "You're right Oscar. You're absolutely right" she get up from the chair and went to the window that opened a perfect view to the royal garden. "Oscar, would you please went to get Count Mercy, and tell him that I would like to see my husband. I want to tell him, that I want him with me, to the trip to Rouen tomorrow." Oscar smiled. "Yes Your Majesty" she said, get on to her legs, and were just about leaving the room when Marie Antoinette asked: "Oscar? Is it true that André is coming back today?"  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤()()()¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤  
  
Oscar wasn't happy. Actually, she was angry as a bee. Of course Marie Antoinette would find out that André was coming back. How couldn't she? And Oscar didn't have anything against the joy that most of the people had because of André. But a bowl? Why? André didn't even like the bowls. And it's not like he would be some important man. He was just. André. Suddenly it hit her. She was just said, in her mind, that André wasn't important. How could she think something like that? Of course André was important. He was her best friend! Or, at least he used to be. Oscar started remember the day before André had left.  
  
* flashback *  
  
"André!" Oscar yelled. She was mad, really mad. "André, don't make me look for you, I'm not in the mood for that!" "What is it? What's happened?" asked André who were just about to go his room. "As you wouldn't know" tiers started to drop from Oscar's eyes. "Oscar." André started to came closer but Oscar stopped him. "I don't understand you Oscar. Have I done something?" André asked, but he was sure he knew the answer already. "Yes you have André. And I am having a hard time to understand why you didn't tell me. I thought we were friends. Best friends! How can you do this?" André looked Oscar with a fear in his eyes. They were friend. They have always were. But never in their entire lives, he had seen Oscar so mad at him, at anyone. "I. I need this Oscar. I knew you wouldn't give it to me, so I had to go get it from somewhere else" André said and sounded serious. "So you went to the princess and asked her to give you're a place from somewhere else? Didn't you remember that you work for my father?" " Marie Antoinette promised to talk to him. And it's not like he would get angry or something like that. Actually, I think he will be pleased for me living" André said and smiled a little. Her father had never actually liked him. Only reason why he had fired him, was, that André was his daughter's best friend. "André, my father does not hate you" Oscar said and took few steps to him. "Why do you want to leave? If you're in trouble I will help you. You should know that." "I'm not in trouble Oscar. And I know that you would help me if I would be, but that may be just the cause that I am leaving for" André said and laid his eyes on the floor. "What? Are you living because of me? You can't be serious!" "I didn't mean that. I am proud that I can call you my friend. It's not like everybody would have a noble protecting and being his friend. But I just have to go and stand on my own legs. I am 24 years old and I still need you to protect me. It's not right and you know it" André said and took Oscar's hands in his. "André." "No Oscar. I have to go. I am going to miss you, and I swear to you that if anything, I think you should know of, happens, I am going to let you know about it. So please, don't be mad at me because of this, and please don't think these as eternity, because I will be back" and when I do, I will be as high in this life as you are, he thought himself and smiled to her. He kissed her hands and leaved to his room. Tiers started to drop from her eyes again and this time it wouldn't stop. She left the room and went to the garden. She sat on the ground middle of the flowers and cried. She never cried. But now, she couldn't stop it. She remembered all the times when she and him had played there. André had always tried to win her, but he couldn't, she wouldn't let him. Was that what it was all about? That he thought, that she was better than him? It couldn't be, could it? Oscar laid back and felt the grass on her back. She thought all the times when she had embarrassed him, telling jokes about him. But she never, never, had thought that she would be better than him. "Never" she whispered silently so only the wind could hear her, and soon after that, she fell on sleep, dreaming about her 'foreverfriend', who wouldn't be there on the morning.  
  
*flashback ends* 


	2. Having a midnight swim?

"You look so handsome tonight, Oscar" one of the ladies in garden said when she saw Oscar coming.  
  
"As do you, lady Hendrew" Oscar said and bowed. Julia Hendrew was a young english girl whom they (Oscar and Marie Antoinette) met in Vienna last year.  
  
They had been there because queen was invited to bowl, by her long-time friend, Mrs. Hendrew, Julia's mother. In the bowl they met Julia, who now had a huge crush to Oscar.  
  
"I hoped you would've shown me places" Julia said flirting.  
  
"I am sorry lady Hendrew, but I have my duties. Maybe we can go horse riding before you leave" Oscar said and tried to smile.  
  
"Oh, I'm not so fond of horses" Julia said and saw like she would soon be ill.  
  
"Well, maybe we can do something else, but now I must go. Have a nice evening, lady Hendrew" Oscar said and almost ran away. She just hated people like that, she hated girls who were fond of HER.  
  
Oscar went back inside and tried to find Marie Antoinette, when something caught her eye. A croup of people were at back wall, and they all tried to see something. Oscar went closer and saw a tall man talking with the queen. She went threw the croup, and bowed to the queen.  
  
"Oh Oscar! We were just talking about you" Marie Antoinette said when she noticed her.  
  
"We? Your Highness?" Oscar asked and lied her eyes to the strange man in front of her.  
  
It was HIM!  
  
"It is nice to see you monsieur De Jarjayes" André said and bowed to her.  
  
Oscar didn't know what to say, so she just offered her hand and said answered: "You too, captain Grandier."  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤()()()¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
He had no clue what he was doing. He just shook her hand, and when he touched it, he didn't wanna let it go.  
  
"Captain?" Marie Antoinette asked, looking Oscar like she would've gone mad.  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty. I am captain now" André said smiling. He was clad that Oscar noticed his uniform's meaning.  
  
"Really? I see so much soldiers, that I don't now the difference between major or a simple soldier" Marie Antoinette said and everyone laughed.  
  
That's how it was for the rest of the night. Everyone were so interested about André and his captain title, that there were nobody who would've shown any interest to Oscar, but she didn't mind. She were satisfied, just to watch André in the middle of the crowd. He looked so comfortable, that Oscar couldn't help wondering: was that really André? What had happened to him? She remembered him as the shy boy, who hated bowls, and hated attention. But now...now he acted like that would've been everything he had ever wanted.  
  
She noticed that André smiled to her, so she smiled back, but after that she thought it would be best for her to leave. She checked the guards, looked around few times, and went threw the glass doors to the garden. She stayed at the balcony few seconds, before heading to the roses. She touched them and got a cut to her finger. "Ouch!" she said and putted the finger to her mouth. She closed her eyes and started walking. She didn't now why, but the feeling that came when she didn't saw where she was going, was...absolutely...amazing!  
  
Everything was so clear. The smells of the flowers, the laughing and music from the palace and the wind on her cheeks and in her hair. Suddenly something hit her. Cold, and...WET! Oscar opened her eyes and tried to figure out where she was.  
  
"In the fountain. I am, in the, fountain. Isn't this just grate?" she said slowly and moved her hands in the water. She closed her eyes and lied back, so that se were completely under the water. She were just going to get up to breath, when something lifted her up from the fountain and putted her on the ground.  
  
"Oscar! Oscar please say something!" André yelled and opened her uniform little, so that she could breath.  
  
"André, calm down! I'm not dead you idiot!" Oscar yelled and opened her eyes, just to see André's tiers on his cheeks, before he wiped them away.  
  
"André..." Oscar whispered and gave her hand, so that he could help her up.  
  
"Taking a midnight swim, are you?" André asked and tried to laugh. I will not show that I were afraid for losing her, he said to himself.  
  
Oscar looked at him, gave him a little fake smile, and headed to the gate.  
  
André ran to her and started walking beside her.  
  
"Fersen says 'Hi'" Oscar said but didn't look at him.  
  
"What?" André asked and gave her a wondering look.  
  
"Count Fersen. He left yesterday, and I promised to tell you that he says 'Hi'" Oscar tell him with a voice that is used for children.  
  
"He left? Why?"  
  
"Does it matter why? He's gone, and that's all for that."  
  
"Are you going to miss him?" André asked, and were afraid the answer. Oscar stopped and turned to him. "You really don't know me do you André? Why on earth would I miss HIM?" she said and continued walking threw the gate, to the grand yard and over that to the stables.  
  
André hold on to the gate and again tiers started to fill his eyes. "Don't know you Oscar? I'm probably the only person that really knows you...lady De Jarjayes" He whispered and watched her to get on the saddle of her horse, and riding away.  
  
"I know you're mad at me Oscar. But I will handle that tomorrow, tomorrow everything will be different, tomorrow...you will know everything" he said before heading back to the palace. 


End file.
